worst nightmare come true
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: formally known as "invader zim's worst nightmare." there's a new girl at skool and she knows zim. she has a plan to get him and she gets a little help from dib, also dib gets a crush. story is finally done. please read and review thanks (disclaimer aplys)
1. Sarah (i have know idea why i named this...

Invader Zim's Worst Nightmare  
***Chapter I***  
Author: the one the only sailor universe (or sailor princess my pen name is changing remember smile  
Rated: g (hopefully)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim nor any of the other characters from the show also the attacks that Sarah uses are based on the attacks that sailor moon uses.  
Notes: this story is about a new student at Zim's school and she's more powerful than the tallest themselves.   
Extra info: *=thought; italic stuff is someone sending messages telepathically  
  
NOW FOR MY STORY   
  
***Right before lunch except still in class***   
  
"Children we have a new student today," Mrs. Bitters said to the class. "Now say what you must before you never speak again."  
  
"Hello my name is Sarah Dubois," the tall girl, with long, dark brown hair said to the class.   
  
"YOU!" Zim screamed as he looked up from his desk and saw Sarah.  
  
Dib looked up when he heard Zim scream at Sarah *she must be an alien to if they know each other*  
  
"Hello Zim," Sarah said with a calm voice.  
  
"Sarah go sit next to Dib," Mrs. Bitters said. Then she turned to the chalkboard to start writing something on it mumbling something about how the world was doomed.   
***Lunch time***  
  
*Humm where am I going to sit? Might as well sit here. * Sarah thought as she sat down at the table Gaz and Dib usually sits at.  
  
"Who are you, kid?" Gaz asked in her usual unhappy tone.  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Sarah looking up to see Gaz (you know what Gaz looks like when she's unhappy right; well that's what Sarah saw when she looked up.)  
  
"Yes, I said who are you?" Gaz said angrily.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but my name's Sarah," Sarah said to Gaz as if she was someone that was really bugging her.  
  
"What are you doing sitting here?"  
  
"As you can see I'm eating. Duhh," Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"Gaz, get lost," Dib said to Gaz when he saw that Gaz and Sarah where fighting.  
  
"You'll pay Dib," Gaz said before going to find a seat somewhere else.  
  
"What are you going to do argue about whose table this is also?" Sarah said with ignoring the fact that Dib obviously thought that she was some kind of alien.  
  
"Are you an alien or something?"  
  
"NO!!! And if you ever call me that again I swear the out come wont be pretty," Sarah said quietly but with anger in her voice.  
  
"Hey, calm down, I just thought that cause you know Zim, and he's an alien and all," Dib said scared of what Sarah might do to him. *Man she's worse than Gaz.*   
  
And I am not worse than that girl, Gaz, or whatever her name is, that just left the table. Humph. Sarah said to Dib telepathically.  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" Dib asked thinking that he was starting to go crazy or something.  
  
Your not going crazy, dum-dum, I'm speaking to you telepathically. Sarah said to Dib telepathically as if he was the dumbest person in the world.  
  
*Oh no, she really is some kind of alien. And I was starting to think she was kind-of cute. * Dib thought. (A/N: as you can see Dib has not gotten the point that Sarah can read his mind.)   
  
Once again I'm not an alien. Do you really think I'm cute? Sarah said (A/N: I don't have to say telepathically any more right you get the point so I can just say that she said it even though she said it telepathically good cause my hands are getting tired.) with a smile.  
  
"Well...um ...kind-of...uh...yeah." Dib said nervously.  
  
Cool. I think that you'd like to know something about Zim, so meet me by the flagpole after school. Sarah said getting up from the table. Then she dumped her trey and went outside for recess.  
  
"Ok," Dib yelled after her, though she never heard him yell to her.  
***The end of school when the teacher dismisses the students***  
  
"Don't forget to tell you parents that the Renaissance fair coming soon. There will be real royalty there. Now every one of you get out of here. NOW!!" Mrs. Bitters yelled.  
  
Then Sarah stood up and walked out the door quickly, and right behind her is Zim.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sarah," Zim asked as soon as they where out of the school.  
  
"That's none of your business, so would you please get lost I'm waiting for someone," Sarah said calmly.  
  
"Who?" Zim asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, hey Dib," Sarah yelled to Dib before running over to him at the flagpole.  
  
"So why did you want me to meet you hear?" Dib asked her when she got over to him.  
  
"Your dad won't mind if you come over to my house for a while will he?" Sarah asked as they walked across the schoolyard.  
  
"Nah, he won't mind"   
  
"Good, cause I have something to show you about Zim," Sarah said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Then she touched something behind her ear and a telephone headpiece (A/N: you know those headpieces that you can attach to your telephone. One of those hands free hook-ups,) appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Nigel. Yeah, I'm standing in front of the school. Can you pick me up? Thanks"  
  
Then a long (A/N: one of those super, super long ones) black stretch limo pulled up to the curb, and Nigel came out and opened the door for them.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool," Dib, said after they got inside.  
  
Soon they had left town and pulled up into the driveway of a large (A/N: and I mean a gigantisized.) mansion. Then Nigel come and opened the door for them again.  
  
"Come on Dib," Sarah said as she walked quickly inside.  
  
Once inside you could easily see that the mansion was larger inside than it looked from the outside. They walked through the spacious foyer, with two grand staircases on either side, straight through the rest of the house, and right out the back door. Then they walked to the pool house, inside, and to the back room. Once inside Dib noticed that every wall was covered in books, all of them either on alien history, royal history, or some other kind of history.  
  
"Whoa, look at all these books. There must be thousands. (A/N: this was a big room.)" Dib said looking at all the books in the room.  
  
"Actually there are 3,999 books in this room alone. Then there are several other libraries in this house with more books in them," Sarah said while climbing up a latter and grabbing several big books from the top. "Here, read this," she then passed him the smallest of the three books.  
  
*Humm, The History of Invaders. Sounds interesting. * Dib thought.  
  
  
***Five hours later***  
  
"You done reading already?" Sarah asked as Dib put down the book.  
  
"Yup, but what does this have to do with Zim?" Dib said.  
  
"Everything in the world. Ok, I have a plan on how to catch Zim, actually this plan will just prove that without a doubt Zim is and alien."  
***Five minutes later***  
  
"Ok you go the plan?" Sarah asked Dib.  
  
"Yeah," Dib replied.  
  
"Good. All ready to put operation 'Zim's worst nightmare' into action?"  
  
"Defiantly," Dib replied.  
  
"Energy ball," as Sarah said this a glowing red orb appeared in her open palm. "Invisibility now," then they became invisible to everyone except each other. "You ready to go Dib?"  
  
"Lets get going."  
  
"Ok. Transport now," with that the two were transported to another place (A/N: well duh they were transported to another place,)  
  
  
  
  
***Hi there this is sailor universe coming to you loud and clear from the comfort of my own home. Ok you want to see what happens next right? Yeah, I know you do. But unfortunately for you I'm twisted, so you have to wait for the next chapter to see where they go. Mwhahahahahaha mwhahahahahaha mwhahahahahaha  
  
Thanks for reading   
Sailor universe.  



	2. Gir---stolen?

Invader Zim's Worst Nightmare  
***Chapter 2***  
Author: the one the only sailor universe (or sailor princess my pen name is changing)remember smile  
Rated: g (hopefully)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim nor any of the other characters from the show also he attacks that Sarah uses are based on the attacks that sailor moon uses, but are not. Notes: this story is about a new student at Zim's skool and she's more powerful than the tallest themselves. Also the A/Ns are my twisted way of making a joke.  
Extra info: *=thought; /= telepathic messages  
  
NOW FOR MY STORY   
  
***This picks up where the last chapter stops***  
  
They appeared softly outside of Zim's house.   
  
"You ok, Dib?" Sarah asked helping Dib to his feet.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Dib said dusting himself off. "Do you really think this plan is going to work? I mean I've tried stuff like this before and he always caught me."  
  
"I didn't tell you the most important part yet," Sarah said straitening her black cloths.  
  
"What did you not tell me? Is it that you're on Zim's side and this is a trap?" Dib asked in his usual paranoid manner.  
  
"No, nothing like that. One thing you must always remember is that I'm here to stop Zim," Sarah said. "The thing I didn't tell you is that we'll be invisible the entire time, so Zim wont see us." (A/N: in the last chapter when they became invisible Dib didn't know that they had become invisible.)  
  
"That's impossible. People can't become invisible." Dib said practically freaking out freaking out.  
  
"Then I guess it wouldn't be a good time to tell you that you're invisible," Sarah said trying not to laugh. "Come on, we better start to put this plan into action."   
  
Then Sarah ran through the neighbor's back yard and onto Zim's roof; closely followed by Dib. Sarah gently stepped down onto a platform in front of the window, and took the windowpane out.  
  
"Dib hurry up," Sarah whispered. "We have to get this done before dawn."  
  
Then Dib jumped down onto the platform, and followed Sarah inside. There in the center of Zim's attic (A/N: I'm not too sure if you can even call it an attic) was Zim's Vootrunner. Dib immediately pulled out his camera to take pictures, but was stopped by Sarah.  
  
"Why'd you stop me from taking pictures?" Dib whispered.  
  
"Why take pictures when you can take the whole thing? We'll get it during the next part of this plan." Sarah whispered back.  
  
"What next part?" Dib asked confused.  
  
"Come on, we need to forget about that right now and move on to the plan to prove that he's an alien. Then we can get to the next plan," Sarah said trying to get Dib to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"And what's the next plan?" Dib asked.  
  
"To stop him from doing whatever he's trying to do," Sarah said getting really annoyed with Dib. "Now come on, or you wont be part of the next plan."  
  
"Ok," Dib said following Sarah through the wiring that took place of the floor.  
  
They were hanging upside down in the living room. Sarah silently jumped down next to the couch, were Gir just happened to be sitting (he was watching that stupid monkey on TV and sipping a red slushy), and Dib came down next to her a little noisier than she would have liked. Then she pulled out two pairs of black sunglasses, and handed one pair to Dib.  
  
"What are these?" Dib whispered.  
  
"They're x-ray vision and heat sight glasses. Put them on and see if you can Zim anywhere. Also try to keep quiet, he may not be able to see us but he can still hear us. Don't touch anything either," Sarah whispered.  
  
"Ok," Dib said annoyed that she didn't think he would know what to do in a situation like this.  
  
They split up and looked around the two rooms (the living room and the kitchen) for Zim or any other sign that he was home. He wasn't home, but Dib did find the way down through the trashcan to Zim's lab.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah," Dib whispered loudly; running into Sarah.  
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I found the way down to Zim's secret lab or something," Dib said pulling Sarah into the kitchen.  
  
"Perfect," said Sarah almost menacingly. "Where is it?"  
  
"The trashcan," Dib replied pushing Sarah down.  
  
"What are you? Some kind of idiot or something?" Sarah asked rhetorically after the two of them had landed.  
  
"No I'm just really excited about finally seeing Zim's lab-thingy."  
  
"Oh ok," Sarah said. Then the red orb appeared in her palm. "Crystal, get all of this on camera," as she said this the orb started to glow and fly around the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
-Five minutes later-  
  
"Dib, you ready to go?" Sarah asked Dib as she walked up to him.  
  
"Please don't walk up behind me and scare me like that," Dib said after jumping from surprise because of Sarah walking up behind him and then talking without any kind of warning that she was there. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Ok, we just need to go back upstairs and grab that robot," Sarah said as the crystal landed in her hand. Then she and Dib walked to the center of the room.  
  
"What robot?" Dib asked.  
  
"That green dog-thingy," Sarah said. Then she said "crystal teleport," the crystal started to glow, and they were transported upstairs to the living room. "Invisibility off," she said after they had landed.  
  
"Hello," said a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hi there, what's your name," Sarah said in the softest, kindest voice imaginable.  
  
"My names Gir," the green dog thingy said.  
  
"And what does that stand for?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want a cupcake," Gir said.  
  
"No thank you, but I have lots and lots of cupcakes at my house. Would you like to come over and have some?" Sarah said to the idiotic robot. /Dib./  
  
*Yeah* Dib thought.  
  
/It should be very easy to get this robot out of here. Even if Zim comes home./ Sarah said telepathically.  
  
"Ok," Gir said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Dib do you need a ride home?" Sarah asked Dib after the she and Dib left with Gir.  
  
"No, I live near by. See you tomorrow," Dib said before running off to his house, leaving Sarah alone with Gir.  
  
"What's your name?" the robot asked before taking another sip of his slushy.  
  
"My name is Princess Sarah, and I'm capturing all the invaders and making them my slaves," Sarah said knowing that the idiotic robot would forget what she was saying.  
  
"What's your name," Gir asked again.  
  
"My name is Princess Sarah," Sarah said.  
  
This basically repeated itself all the way to Sarah's house.  
  
************************************************************************  
-Two hours later when Zim got home-  
  
"Gir, where are you," Zim asked walking into the kitchen. Then he searched the entire house, but he didn't find Gir. Though he did find one thing, a small jewel, only found in one place in the entire universe.  
  
************************************************************************  
-The next day, at skool, during homeroom-  
  
"Hi Zim," Sarah said walking up to his desk. "I thought you'd like to know I found a small green dog. It says it's name is Gir," she said this with a smile on her face.   
  
"Give him back," Zim demanded.  
  
"No, I think he'll be very happy at the palace, unlike you," Sarah said with a smirk; then she walked to her desk.  
************************************************************************  
-Two hours later, during science class-  
  
"...And before the big boom there was nothing. Jenny, where your head is now, there was nothing. Where that squirrel is there was nothing." Mrs. Bitters said.  
  
*Sarah is so pretty, * Dib thought. Sarah was humming something and writing a fanfic for her favorite show, Mysterious Mysteries, so Dib didn't have to worry about her reading his mind; also she had promised not to do that unless they where putting a plan against Zim to action. Dib looked down at his notebook, it had 'I love Sarah' written all over it. *What could have possessed me to do this, * Dib thought as he erased all of the writing.  
  
"Dib," Dib thought he heard Sarah say to him in her super sweet voice.  
  
"What?" he said waking out of the trance that he had been in.  
  
"I said 'time for lunch,'" Mrs. Bitters yelled at Dib. Dib looked around the classroom and saw that he was the only one there. Then he got up and hurried out of the room.  
  
Then Dib went into the cafeteria, got his lunch, and sat down at his usual table with Gaz.  
  
"Hey Dib," Sarah said sitting down across from Dib.  
  
"Hi," Dib said quickly looking down at his lunch.  
  
"Gross, ketchup and rice day," Sarah said. Then her crystal appeared in her hand, and she said, "crystal, change my lunch to something I can eat." Then her lunch was changed to three peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, two apples, and two cans of Mr. Fizz soda. "Dib, you want some?"  
  
"Sure," Dib said taking the food Sarah was handing him.  
  
"So when do you want to come over, so we can make plans to capture Zim," Sarah asked taking a sip of soda.  
  
"Why don't you come over to my house; I live closer to Zim than you; we could walk over there," Dib suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll come over at four. That should give me enough time to collect a few things we'll need to catch him," Sarah said. Then she got up, through away her lunch, and went outside to torment Zim about Gir.  
  
************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
sorry but I have to stop here. I need to work on my other fanfics. As always please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please read and review. Next chapter will come out as soon as possible. Thanks.  
Sailor Universe  



	3. chapter 3: good bye

Chapter 3  
  
By: hey I've changed my pen name about fifty times since the last chapter so my new name is Gaz and it will be forever and ever and ever.  
  
Rated:.? I forgot what it was.  
  
Rest of stuff: all the rest of the stuff is same as last time. I'm in a hurry to end this fic before the sequel so this chapter will end the fic that story will be filled with romance and slash I hope/think. Also I have two new Invader Zim fics. They are "Gaz" which already has a lot done, almost ten chapters I think, and "Irken Gaz" which is almost out as soon as I finish editing the first chapter actually the first chapter should be out very soon or already out by the time you read this fic. So read them.I'm looking for some reviews. Oh and this fic did originate from a whacked out dream I had about Sabrina the teenage witch.how I got this from that I have yet to know.  
  
"Sarah," a tall lady said as Sarah opened a door upstairs in the back of the little building where the library. "I need you to come home," she said walking up to the door.  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked softly. "Why must I leave?"  
  
"You need to come back to court," the woman said.  
  
"Why? Why, Genevieve?" Sarah asked again.  
  
"We need to tell you something," Genevieve said. "You must leave this planet now, and you can never come back."  
  
"No," Sarah yelled jerking out of Genevieve's light grasp on her arm. "I must finish what I have started."  
  
"You can't, you have to come now," Genevieve said trying not to lose her temper. "It is urgent."  
  
"It's too late, I'm here and you're not, you don't have the power to step over the barrier of this planet and Titan, you do not have the power of the portals. I do and mother did, she was the only one that could come and bring me back, and she's dead so it doesn't matter, I'll be back soon," Sarah said firmly backing away from the door out of Genevieve's grasp.  
  
"Then that is what shall be. I will go to court and we shall force you to come back," Genevieve said before shutting the door on her side.  
  
Quickly, Sarah shut her door and ran out of the building. She ran into the large house that she had been living in for the last two months. It had been only a month since she and Dib had gone into Zim's house. She had Gir locked up in a room full of pretty buttons that didn't do anything just to keep him occupied. And she had only missed a couple days a week of skool; it wasn't like she could stand to be there more than three days a week at most anyhow.  
  
Sarah came to a quick stop mid run in the spacious foyer. Quickly spun in a large circle, much like a young child, except that her circle was perfect. Her midnight (gold specked) low collar dress flew around her. Faster and fast she went, after a few seconds her dress started changing. First it changed to black. Then, the top and bottom separated, so that it was a low collar shirt and a skirt. Last the shirt formed into a black half-sleeved shirt. Finally, Sarah stopped spinning, when she did this a black jacket that reached down to her knees appeared on her.  
  
Dib Sarah screamed to Dib telepathically, waking him up from his happy dream of catching Zim.  
  
What? Dib thought, luckily Sarah could read minds from miles away.  
  
Prepare for the final battle, I will be at your house in a few minutes. Sarah said telepathically.  
  
Without a second thought or message, Sarah ran out the front doors and started down the long driveway. As she ran the telephone thingy appeared.  
  
"Nigel, are you at the end of the driveway like I asked you to be?" Sarah asked somewhat frantically.  
  
"Yes," Nigel's voice replied.  
  
"Good, I'll be there in one minute," Sarah said leaving the driveway towards a small gardener's shed that was hidden behind some trees near the driveway. "I have to get something."  
  
The phone disappeared and her dress once again changed. Though this time she didn't start spinning like Gir or a two-year-old. As she stepped into the shed her dress automatically morphed into an old southern bell type of dress from the eighteen hundreds. It was a floor length white hoop skirt dress; the only difference from a southern bell style dress was the fact that there were no sleeves on it.  
  
In the center of the "shed" (more of a large room) was a large silver stone floating above a pure gold pedestal. The room was lit up as if it were actually outside; the light seemed to be coming from everywhere, but mostly from the crystal.  
  
Quickly, Sarah grabbed the crystal and ran out of the room. As soon as she left her dress became the black shirt and skirt that it had been before she went in, though this time there was a golden chain around her neck with a smaller version of the crystal hanging from it. It was the crystal that had been in her hands.  
  
Within seconds, Sarah was at the end of the driveway, where the limo was waiting for her. Quickly, she got in, and Nigel started driving towards the city. A few minutes later, they came to a stop outside of Dib's house. He was already outside waiting for her.  
  
"Good, you're ready," Sarah said as Dib climbed into the limo. "We have only a few minutes before I must go."  
  
"What do you mean go?" Dib asked just picking up Sarah's last few words.  
  
"There's not much time," Sarah stated again. Then, to Nigel, she said, "Nigel, you remember where I told you I'd have to go today, right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Nigel said as he started towards Zim's house.  
  
Within minutes they were there, and even before the limo came to a stop Sarah was already out and on her way past the lawn gnomes. This time she didn't worry about laser beam armed gnomes. When the limo finally did come to a stop fifteen seconds later, Dib hopped out and caught up with Sarah. The gnomes tried to attack them, but every time a laser shot towards them it rebounded back to the gnome that shot it, with much ease they reached the front door. Without even bothering to knock, Sarah walked into the house and to the kitchen; quickly she went down the trashcan soon followed by Dib.  
  
"Ouch," Sarah said softly as she moved out of the way so that Dib didn't land on her when he came out of the trashcan slide thingy.  
  
"What," Dib said as he landed softly beside her.  
  
"I feel death radiating out of every corner of this place," Sarah said looking around.  
  
"You mean, Zim has dead bodies here?" Dib asked disgusted.  
  
"No, I can feel death before it comes, I feel the deaths of many soon, but not too soon," Sarah said holding her stomach to keep from falling from the hard shaking of her body.  
  
"We have to stop him," Dib said under his breath.  
  
"So, you finally came," Zim said with an evil laugh as he walked out of some shadows.  
  
"The final battle is about to start, Zim," Sarah said with an almost evil smile. "And I already know who's going to win."  
  
Zim shot a laser at her head. Sarah gently cocked her head, the laser just barely missing her.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that," Sarah said blasting Zim with some kewl plasma balls. "This isn't just another invader game. It's a fight for more than just the planet."  
  
"You will pay for what you have done," Zim yelled as he shot about fifty lasers at once at Sarah, who jumped into the air and did a complete flip over the laser beams towards Zim.  
  
"I have a suggestion, why don't we take this battle outside," Sarah said grabbing Zim's arm and throwing him across the room. Before Zim could say no, she screamed, "Crystal Transport."  
  
With that the group was transported to an open field just outside the city.  
  
"That was a mistake," Zim said with an evil grin that would creep even the tallest out.  
  
"What? Why was this a mistake?" Sarah said cocking her head again, though this time it was with confusion rather than dodging lasers.  
  
Zim didn't answer, he just stood there smiling evilly.  
  
"Tell me why," Sarah yelled angrily.  
  
"Why should I?" Zim asked laughing.  
  
"Because I like to know when I make a mistake, and I like to know why," Sarah said as her eyes glowed red.  
  
"You didn't hear. There was a treaty signed two Earth weeks ago, between the Irkens and the Titians," Zim said with another laugh.  
  
"No actually she didn't," a sing-song voice said from behind Sarah. "So legally, she could have killed you a second ago, and not be punished."  
  
"Laura," Sarah said annoyed as her eyes went back to normal. "What are you doing here? Are you just trying to stop me from protecting Earth?"  
  
"No, princess, I've come under order of the Solar System Court to bring you back," the lady, Laura, said. "I'll give you five minutes. If you aren't on Titian by then, I'll have to come back and get you, and you and I both know that I don't want to do that."  
  
With that Laura disappeared.  
  
"Damn Plutarians, think that just cause they can all teleport instead of just royalty that they're better than the Titans. I'll show her," Sarah mumbled. Then, to Zim and Dib she said, "Well, I guess I gotta go. I'll be back someday. But we won't be picking up where we left off."  
  
Quickly, Sarah walked over to Dib and whispered something in his ear. Then, she left, just as Laura had.  
  
"Zim, you can have Gir back," Dib said quietly. "But you have to go get him."  
  
"Where is he?" Zim asked like some kinda crazed lunatic.  
  
"He's at Sarah's old place," Dib said pointing to a house that had been about two hundred yards away from where they were standing the whole time, though none of them had seemed like they knew it was there.  
  
Zim didn't respond, but ran towards the house instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey. How was the last chapter??? Pleeze leave a review. I feel so under appreciated when I don't get reviews. I have a plan for a sequel.many unexpected things.even tells what Sarah told Dib before she left.tell me if I should do it through reviews.thanks.  
  
Gaz @)~~~~~ 


	4. Author's note

Author's note:  
  
This story's finish was when Sarah left.the reason some of you may not have known is cause I left room for a sequel.and I didn't tell much info because.well.I started this fic six months ago.and now hate it.I wanted to get it over so that I could start the sequel that I've wanted to do since this fic ever came into existence.I'm not totally sure that I'm going to do the sequel so I'm asking everyone to tell me if they want it.here's a little summary of what it will sort of be like:  
  
Twenty years later in Zim's capital building, Sarah walks in. Gaz is Zim's assistant and is actually very happy cause she gets all the game slave games that she wants.the tallest are.well.dead.the Irken empire has been destroyed.all except for Zim, who was actually partly behind the deaths of the tallests after he found out why they had sent him to Earth.new characters will be brought in.and Dib comes out from the underground community that had been created when Zim took over.stuff happens.romances bloom.who between.I don't know that one yet.that's where I'll get the readers to vote and more stuff.  
  
Gaz @)~~~~~ 


End file.
